


WoF ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates(maybe), How Do I Tag, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, open to ship ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some random thoughts and ideas





	WoF ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to write them if you feel inspired, but please give me credit. No pressure to write anything though. If anyone wants I might write a full-fledged story

A soulmate au where your soulmates name is written on your wrist. The color indicates the relationship you will have. Red means romantic, Blue means platonic, and purple means it could go either way. The name only appears when you are 16 years old. If a soulmate dies, the name will turn black. Soulmates can be one-sided. 

Ok, enough background info. 

The main plot would be that Winter would turn 16 at Jade mountain academy, and Qibli's name turns up in purple on his wrist. He freaks out because 1.) his parents aren't supportive of him being friends with anyone, especially if they're from other tribes. 2.) His parents are homophobic. 3.) He doesn't want Qibli to find out. (An additional problem could be that he thought he was straight or asexual of something but that's optional)

This can be either really fluffy or really angsty.  
If you wan't fluff:  
1.) It turns out that Qibli already knew because he was 16  
2.) Qibli was 15 with a massive crush on Winter /really wants to be his BFF and is overjoyed when he finds out.

And for angst:  
1.) Qibli is already 16 and knows Winter's name is on his wrist, but since Winter covers his wrist (with makeup of something), Qibli thinks it's one-sided. This causes Qibli to become very depressed and he wonders why he is unworthy of getting a soulmate that isn't one-sided. This can either end with a happy ending or a sad one.

2.) Qibli is Winter's soulmate but Qibli doesn't have a soulmate. This breaks Winter's heart because even though his parents didn't approve, he still wanted a soulmate. (platonic or otherwise). This causes him to be even more closed off. This can go multiple ways, A.) Qibli didn't have a soulmate but still loved Winter, So him pulling away broke Qiblis heart. B.) Qibli thinks that he did something wrong and that’s why winter is being more cold than before. C.)Qibli doesn’t even care. Winters reaction can be whatever you want. (The angstier the better)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my ideas. Also, if you are interested in writing one and want more details, feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
